


История, чтобы рассказать историю / When you need a story to tell a tale

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэму снятся кошмары, что Дин мёртв.





	История, чтобы рассказать историю / When you need a story to tell a tale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When you need a story to tell a tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469811) by clair beaubien. 



> Из предуведомления автора оригинала:   
> "Jul 9, 2012 Мой 16-летний племянник Деннис утонул в воскресенье днем, 8 июля. Его мать, моя сестра, по понятным причинам - в отчаянии, и я не намного лучше.  
> ... так как мне нужна была история, чтобы опубликовать эту заметку, я написала эту историю."

Сэм никогда не забудет, как выглядел Дин, когда был мёртв. Пожелтевшая кожа, щели глаз, вялый рот. Лицо всё в кровавых брызгах. Холодный, как камень. Мёртвый, как камень.

Мертвый.

_Очнись. Очнись. ОчнисьОчнисьОчнись_ – хотелось кричать Сэму. Очнись, пожалуйста, очнись. Пожалуйста, очнись.

Но Дин не очнулся. Кожа его стала ещё холоднее, руки сделались твердыми, окостеневшими. Сэм не помнил, сколько дней потом прошло, когда он хоть что-то съел. Даже вкус виски не помнил, хотя пил его. Не помнил, как спал. Может, и спал, но снился ему лишь Дин.

Пожелтевший. Закоченевший. Мертвый.

_Мертвый._

Каждую ночь он просыпался с криком, вскакивая с кровати. Отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до Дина. Спасти Дина. Спасти его от жестокой, долгой, страшной смерти.

Чтобы спасти _себя_ от жестокой, долгой, страшной _жизни_.

Кошмары стали реже. Но совсем – не исчезли.

Сегодняшняя ночь была из таких. Беспокойный сон был взорван разрозненными картинами из памяти, бесконечной агонией, и Сэм, едва проснувшись, встал с кровати и пошёл по тёмному мотельному номеру – куда-то, куда угодно, куда-нибудь, где нет этой давящей, неослабной, немыслимой боли.

Боли, которая бросила его на колени, едва он сделал три шага. Боли, которая обрушила его, заставив упереться руками в грязный потрескавшийся линолеум. Боли, которая заставила его захотеть вышибить себе мозги, лишь бы только не терпеть её больше.

Но он не мог вышибить себе мозги, ему нельзя было прекращать бороться. Он должен был делать то, что велел Дин, а Дин велел ему продолжать бороться. И ему пришлось это сделать. Так что выбить себе мозги он никак не мог.

И потому он заплакал.

В темном номере мотеля, на грязном полу, потерявшись в мучениях, Сэм заплакал.

И тогда... тогда...

– Сэмми? Что случилось, Сэм? Что с тобой?

Дин вдруг уже не мёртв. Он тут, в темном номере мотеля, на полу рядом с Сэмом. Он поднимает Сэма, тянет его вверх, на себя, тянет своими сильными руками. Они не окостеневшие. Тянет к теплу своего тела. Оно не холодное.

– Эй-эй, ну что? Сэмми? Что такое? Давай-ка, хватит. Что ты?

Сэм покачал головой. Дин сейчас решит, что дело в галлюцинациях, в разрушенной стене в его мозгу. Дин жив, и ад Дина позади, и позади ад Сэма, и психбольница осталась в семи штатах и двух неделях позади них. И всё равно Дин будет думать, что Сэма преследует какой-то недавний ужас, а не тот... не тот...

– Сэмми? – голос Дина тихо, прямо в ухо: – Расскажи мне, давай, что такое, скажи?

Но Сэм опять качнул головой. Он подобрал ноги, не понимая, что он собирается делать – встать, или отодвинуться от Дина. Ему нельзя – он не должен – сидеть здесь на полу, неловко и сильно охваченный руками брата, плакать о том, что давно окончилось, завершено, и больше не должно волновать.

Но... 

_Холодный. Пожелтевший. Мёртвый._

Волновать его это будет _всегда_.

– _Мёртвый... ты... ты был мёртв,_ – выдавил шёпотом Сэм. Он понял, что его трясёт, что нос у него течёт, и порадовался, что Дин не включил свет.  
– Мне приснилось, что ты мёртв. Я... я забыл... забыл, что ты не ...

Дин качнул Сэма, а может, просто сменил положение тела, устав. Но руки от Сэма не отнял, и засмеялся тихонько.

– Сэмми, ты помнишь свой первый день в детсаду. Ты помнишь имя официантки, которая подавала нам ужин в твой тринадцатый день рождения. Ты помнишь наизусть семнадцать видов экзорцизма – но ты забыл, что я живой? Я оскорблён, знаешь ли.

Сэм тоже засмеялся, хлюпнул носом и немного отвалился от Дина.

– Эйнштейн сказал – никогда не запоминай то, что можешь посмотреть.

– Да ну, так прямо и сказал? – спросил Дин. – Я всё ещё оскорблён.

Сэм опять засмеялся, глубоко вздохнул и уткнул голову в плечо Дину.

– Ты норм? – спросил Дин.

– Нет, – сказал Сэм. Ему так захотелось попросить брата: _Дин, умоляю, пожалуйста, никогда снова не умирай_ – но он понимал, что это невозможно. – Я не уверен, что когда-нибудь ещё буду в норме.

– Да уж. Мне это чувство знакомо. – Дин вздохнул прямо в Сэмово плечо. – Но мы справимся, должны справиться.

– Угу.

Прошла минута, другая, Дин не шевелился. Сэм отодвинулся сам.

– Наверное, надо лечь досыпать. Еще пару часов можно урвать от этой ночи, – он поднялся на ноги и отошёл к своей кровати. Дин вернулся к своей.

– Я здесь, понял? – сказал Дин. – Просто помни это.

– Да. Помню. – Сэм привёл свою постель в относительный порядок и лёг. Он попытался устроиться поудобнее, но всё равно не был уверен, что заснёт.

А потом Дин сказал:  
 _– Ты – тоже здесь. Понимаешь?_

Это было как вторая половина головоломки.

И тогда оба заснули.


End file.
